Full Metal Stratos
by Grimm48
Summary: What if it isn't Ichika who is the only man alive to be able to use an IS and it is Sosuke Sagara instead, a former guerilla fighter raised by a troup in Afghanistan who rescued Chifuyu on one of her first missions. Pairing: Sosuke x Harem
1. Chapter 1

Full Metal Stratos

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Infinite Stratos or Full Metal Panic franchaise.

Summary: What if it isn't Ichika who is the only man alive to be able to use an IS and it is Sosuke Sagara instead, a former guerilla fighter raised by a troup in Afghanistan who rescued Chifuyu on one of her first missions.

Pairing: Sosuke x Harem

* * *

Sosuke is sitting in a classroom filled with girls in the IS training facilities. He looks straight ahead, focused on making a good impression, since he is the only male IS pilot afterall which puts him under the spotlight. Another reason for him not letting his eyes wander is that he is not used to dealing with girls. The only woman he's had much contact with is Chufuyu, who got him enrolled in the academy.

"Congratulations for making it to this school I'm you first year sub-homeroom teacher. Mrs. Maya Yamada. Starting today you're all students at this boarding school. As you should know this means that students will be together during classes and after hours so I hope you'll get along and help each other to make the next three years enjoyable." A young, green haired, glasses wearing teacher says starting the class.

"Now for introductions, let's go by numerical order from the class roster." She tells them and the girls around Sosuke start to introduce themselves, When the reach 'S' Maya looks at him saying "It's your turn Mr. Sagara."

"Yes. My name is Sosuke Sagara, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Sosuke says loudly, standing straight with a salute, making the girls in class facefault at the strained introduction.

"Did I do it wrong?" Sosuke asks, seeing his classmates looks.

"Just leave it as it is." Chifuyu Orimura says, arriving in the classroom.

"Chifuyu?" Sosuke asks surprised by her appearance.

"It's Mrs. Orimura for you from now on." She berates him, chopping him on his head lightly.

"Understood Ma'am." Sosuke replies, giving a salute.

"Oh you're back, does that mean your meeting's over already?" Maya asks her coworker.

"That's right Mrs. Yamada." Chifuyu replies.

"Alright class. I'm your homeroom teacher Mrs. Chifuyu Orimura, it's my job to teach you to stand on your own feet in one year." Chifuyu announces, making the girls in class swoon while Sosuke looks straight ahead, focusing on her orders.

"Your syllabus for the next six months begins with memorizing all data regarding the IS. Afterthat it's practical training. Where we'll start with a course of two weeks for basic maneuvers. Have you got that? I expect to only hear a yes ma'am." Chifuyu announces once the class clamed down a bit.

"Yes ma'am." Every student repeats. For the next hour or so Maya then explains some basic knowledge on IS history before the break bell rings.

* * *

When the break starts Sosuke sits in his seat, overhearing the girls talking about him amongst themselves. Chifuyu waits for an reaction of his to the break or the girls but sees that he's fully focused on the subject they were discussing, so instead of hoping that he'll behave normally she goes over to his table saying " Sosuke follow me."

Sosuke gets up without hesitation and follows her through the corridors, surprised by the many stares not only he but also Chifuyu receive. She leads him to her personal office and once he closed the door behind himself she throws herself down on the couch in the room while Sosuke is standing at the door, awaiting her orders.

"Sit down Sosuke, let's talk." She tells him, seeing him waiting for her command.

"As you wish Mrs. Orimura." He says, taking a seat across from her lying form.

"So how've you been? I notice you haven't eased up at all." Chifuyu tells him.

"I can't complain, my time in the Japanese military was rather uneventful but other than that I can't complain. How about you Mrs. Orimura?" Sosuke says.

"You can call me Chifuyu when it's just us. I just don't want the other students to think they can get all chummy with me." Chifuyu replies.

"So it's acceptable for me to be chummy with you?" He inquires.

"Well, considering that you've saved my life I think so." She tells him.

"That debt was paid back when you donated your blood for me." Sosuke replies, remembering how Athey've met 5 years ago.

"Not in my eyes. Anyways, you asked how I've been. Well I traveled a lot, which is why I was only able to meet you those three times, Ichika still resents me for being so busy and I'm still very single. I think that sums it up." She tells him.

"Is your marital status relevant?" Sosuke questions.

"Well, you're a healthy young man and our age difference is still in an acceptable limit in my opinion, letting you know I'm available could remove some of the awkwardness, don't you think?" Chifuyu tells him with a sly smile while sliding up her skirt slightly.

"I think the opposite is happening." Sosuke says blushing up a storm but keeping a straight face.

"Hahaha, man that was hilarious. Sorry, it had to be done, you're too up tight even for me." She tells him laughing loudly.

"This was a joke?" Sosuke asks quizzical.

"Figure it out yourself." Chifuyu whispers in his ears as she moves to the door, opening it for him.

"Class is about to restart, better hurry." She tells him with a wink, teasing him further.

After their conversation Sosuke gets back to class, where Maya gets into some of the technical stuff regarding the IS, something Sosuke could easily teach if he wanted to, having talent for the mechanical combat suits and having had enough free time during his stay at the Japanese army.

* * *

After class Sosuke is packing his bag when A blonde girl from his class approaches him.

"May I have a moment?" She asks with a british accent.

Sosuke only looks at her, expecting her to continue.

"What sort of response is that? You should be honored I even bothered to speak to you in the first place." She says shocked.

"Who are you again? Ceclilia or Cheryl?" Sosuke asks recalling the student roster name's he thinks she is.

"Cheryl? I'm Cecilia Alcott! Englands representative contender. But this is unbelievable, I hope that not all Japanese men lack common sense like you, I'd have expected you to know at least my name." She says.

"I'm actually from Afghan. But you're right. It's my mistake that I didn't gather enough intel. I apologize Mrs. Alcott." Sosuke replies.

"Good, I can see that you at least have some manners. But since you seem to not know this I'm one of the elite of the elite. Not only did I get chosen to represent England, I also defeated one of the instructors on my entrance exam." Cecilia tells him cockily.

"I thought we all had to defeat them to get accepted?" Sosuke questions, looking at her with a serious expression.

"You mean to tell me that you've managed to defeat an instructor?" She asks him.

"No, I defeated them all. Something about testing my limits, for more information you should ask Mrs. Orimura." He tells her.

"All? Wait all? That'd mean you've also beaten the great Chifuyu Orimura." Cecilia exclaims disbelieving.

"That one was a fluke but the others were serious I think. Mrs. Orimura cut me some slack due to the nature of our relationship." Sosuke informs her.

"That can't be. They told me that I was the only one to defeat an instructor." Cecilia says shocked.

"Maybe they meant that you were the only one to beat at least one?" Sosuke suggests with no hostile motive but Cecila snaps back, "You just wait, I'll find out what's going on here and get you off your high horse."

* * *

After his conversation with Cecilia Sosuke heads to the dorms and looks for his room. After looking around the building to get an idea of the layout, should something happen he heads to his room.

"Hmm. Isn't this a bit too nice for some students?" Sosuke asks when he steps into the room and sees the fancy looking furniture as well as the two beds.

"Is someone out there? Hey, you must be my roommate. Nice to meet you I'm Houki Shinonono." Houki says stepping out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her midsection.

"I'm Sosuke Sagara, pleasure to make your acquaintance." Sosuke replies with a salute.

"What the hell?" She asks embarrassed and gets her clothes, retreating back to the bathroom.

"Is something the matter?" He asks her, sitting down on his bed and throwing his bag on it.

"What do you mean is something the matter, you're a boy. I don't think that we're supposed to be sharing a room." Houki replies flustered.

"Oh I see, if you'll excuse me I'll look into it." He says and leaves the room, heading for the dorm advisors room at the end of the hall.

Once there he knocks three times loudly and hears shuffling from inside the room.

"Come in." A voice says and Sosuke opens the door, taking a step inside and sees Chifuyu standing in the middle of her room in her underwear with a towel over her head, drying her hair.

"Excuse me Mrs. Orimura, my roommate brought up some concerns regarding our living arrangements." Sosuke says, turning to look at a wall.

"Sosuke? Heh, sorry for the peep-show I'm still used to this being all girls." Chifuyu tells him embarrassed.

"You can turn around now." She tells him once she finished putting on a track suit.

"So, what was the problem?" She asks, having blanked out after hearing her secret crush's voice while she was semi naked.

"Mrs. Shinonono voiced her concerns over living with a male." Sosuke reports.

"I see, come on." She says, leading him back to his room where she enters while he stands back, not wanting to repeat the situation he just had with Chifuyu.

"Can't you kno… Oh, sorry Mrs. Orimura I thought you were Sosuke." Houki says.

"Sosuke get in here." Chifuyu says, seeing him missing and gains a small grin at knowing why he stayed outside.

"So you don't think you should stay with Sosuke?" Chifuyu asks.

"Yes, I mean boys and girls living together, won't that damage the school's reputation?" She asks.

"Not as much as him living with me." Chifuyu replies, originally having intended to bunk him in her room but Maya voiced her disapproval.

"So, that means what?" Houki asks.

"That means you'll have to deal with it for a bit, while I'll figure something out." Chifuyu tells her.

"OK." Houki agrees after hearing Chifuyu's decision.

"And you Sosuke, stay pure." She tells him before leaning close and whispering "If you ever need help with those urges, you know where to find me."

Sosuke looks at her speechless and she only gives him a wink before strutting out of the room.

"Hey you, keep walking." The two of them hear her berate someone outside their room.

"Looks like we're stuck living together." Houki says shyly.

"Yes, but don't worry I'm very professional and can keep to myself, if it's any help I'm used to sleeping under my bed, so you won't have to see me much." He offers.

"No thanks I think it's better if you sleep on your mattress." She declines.

"If you wish so." He agrees.

"One thing though I advise you not to go through my stuff, I have a lot of sensitive equipment." Sosuke tells her.

"Fair enough, same here except mine's rather private than sensitive." Houki tells him.

"Understood." He replies and opens his dresser, getting a few guns out of his bag and storing them inside.

"Uhhh, what are you doing with those guns?" She asks him scared.

"That's my sensitive equipment, don't worry this is approved by Mrs. Orimura. She asked me to help her in case there is a security issue." He informs Houki.

"I see, so what did you do before coming here?" She asks him.

"I was working for the Japanese army and before that I was a guerilla fighter in Afghanistan." He informs her.

"Do you mind if I take a shower now?" He asks her.

"go ahead, it's all yours." She replies and he takes off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his underwear. When he took off his shirt Houki sees a scar spreading over almost his entire back and decides to ask once he's out of the shower.

A few minutes later Sosuke steps out of the bathroom, a towel around his neck and puts on an undershirt.

"Sosuke?" Houki says.

"Yes?" He replies.

"How did you get that scar on your back?" She asks.

"That happened a long time ago, but I guess it's the reason I'm here now." He says.

"How do you mean?" She asks.

"Well, I got this scar when I rescued Chifuyu, uhm I mean Mrs. Orimura from being taken prisoner. You see about five years ago for one of her first missions she was in Afghanistan, having heard of illegal IS equipment being used there. That however was only a lie to get her there. The group I was with had been offered a lot of money to capture her and deliver her to the buyer. Well the gist of it is, she got caught and was drugged. I saw that she was only a girl a few years older than me I think she must've been around 16 at the time and decided to help her. My comrades noticed my betrayal and attacked me. I got us, with her still unconscious to a trench when they started shooting mortars at us, I covered her from a strike and that's how I got this burn. Luckily she got a small cut on his hand from the debree and some got on her Is while I was lying on top of her, somehow The IS then activated with me piloting and I got us the hell outta there to the nearest Japanese embassy." Sosuke explains, touching his scar over his shoulder while recalling what happened.

"So you're the one she talked about." Houki says shocked.

"Huh?" Sosuke asks.

"Nothing." Houki replies while thinking 'At least now I know why Chifuyu was always going on about this guy she knows but never introduced to us when my sister asked her if she has a boyfriend.'

"Well, did this satisfy your curiosity?" He asks, looking at Houki.

"Yeah, sorry if I brought up something painful." She apologizes.

"Don't worry." He replies and lies down on his bed, tucking a knife under his pillow.

"What are those for? Kendo?" Sosuke asks her, seeing the training swords stick out of her bags.

"Yeah. I use sword fighting for my IS and I keep training myself in Kendo as well." Houki replies.

"Cool, maybe we could have a match sometime." He says.

"Oh you do Kendo?" Houki asks excited.

"No, but I'm a decent knife fighter. Or you could teach me some stuff If you'd be willing to." He replies.

"Sure." She agrees with a big grin on her face.

"Well, I'm going to sleep now. I want to get in some exercise before the gym is occupied, now that I'm the only guy here I think it's better if I train secluded for the most part to not hinder the other students.

"That's very considerate of you. Hey, if you want we could train together I'm used to waking up early anyways." Houki suggests.

"I have nothing against it. Good night." He says shutting off his lamp.

"Night." She replies lying down herself.

* * *

AN: let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sosuke wakes up early in the morning around 4 a.m. to do some training. He gets out of his bed, looking around the dark room he sees Houki sleeping peacefully and decides against waking the brunette.  
He grabs some exercise clothes and changes into them in the bathroom.  
After dressing himself he quietly leaves their room and makes his way to the gym, seeing not one person on his way there. When he arrives however he hears the familiar sound of metal clanking together, meaning someone beat him to the gym after all.  
He looks into the spacious room quietly and can see Chifuyu training with dumbbells in the back.  
Since it's Chifuyu and not some random girl from the IS academy he makes his way over to her.  
"Morning." He greets her.  
"Oh Sosuke, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Chifuyu says while putting away the dumbbells.  
"I wanted to get in an early workout to avoid complicating things further for you now that technically this gym is co-ed." He replies, looking around to see what equipment they offer.  
"Why are you here so early?" Sosuke questions.  
"I usually come in early to avoid these annoying fangirls of mine." Chifuyu answers.  
"I see." Sosuke says, recalling the stares they got yesterday just walking down a floor.  
"Hey, what do you say to some sparring?" Chifuyu suggests.  
"Sure, but you won't last long against me." Sosuke tells her confidentially while taking off his shirt, making Chifuyu check him out with glee while keeping up a professional front.  
"Ready?" He asks getting in a defensive stance.  
"Come at me." Chifuyu tells him, taking her own stance.  
Sosuke slides closer to her, still keeping his stance.  
When they are just out of arms reach both of them stare down their opponent until Chifuyu makes her move, sweeping his legs with a backwards rotation, only for Sosuke to jump to the side, using the opening Chifuyu presents to come at her with his own kick, aimed at her shoulder.  
Much to his surprise however Chifuyu proves her extreme flexibility by leaning back far enough to dodge the attack while staying crouched on the floor.  
She quickly returns the attack by grabbing Sosuke's leg and throwing herself at him, landing on the floor with him pinned under him. She releases his leg and instead takes him in a chokehold while they are both sitting on the ground.  
Sosuke, not wanting to be outdone by the person he considers his closest friend pushes back against her chin, while prying off her arm from around his neck.  
He then leans back, knocking her to the floor and turns around, pinning her legs with his and her arms with one of his, putting his free hand against her neck gently tapping her while saying "Round one goes to me."  
"I'm not done yet." Chifuyu tells him, a desire to beat him spreading inside her.

"Oh you're not done?" Sosuke asks, leaning down slightly.

Chifuyu uses this to close the rest of their distance, pressing her lips on his and kisses him, stunning the unsuspecting teen and making him freeze up, which makes it easy for her to throw him off her and swap positions with him now leaning over him triumphantly herself.

"Uhh…" Sosuke says shocked.

"Told you I wasn't done." Chifuyu tells him, patting his head once before getting off him and helping him up.

"Well I have to admit, that while unconventional it clearly worked on me." Sosuke says embarrassed at her beating him with such a trick.

"Yeah, it worked better than I expected." Chifuyu says, sounding amused while keeping her back turned to him because she feels the blood rushing to her cheeks and doesn't want to look weak or giddy in front of her crush.

"Yeah, that is clearly something I'll have to work on." Sosuke says thoughtfully while putting on his shirt.

"Don't overdo it." Chifuyu tells him, her mind going to Sosuke going around kissing girls.

"Overdo what?" Sosuke questions confused.

"Never mind." Chifuyu replies relieved.

"Anyways, I have to say you were better than I expected, with you being off missions and a full-time teacher for the last two years I assumed your skills had gotten rusty." Sosuke compliments her.

"Thank you, once thing though. Did you go all out?" Chifuyu asks him, having a feeling that he went easy on her.

"What makes you think that?" Sosuke asks, trying to sound innocent but failing miserably.

"You're still the worst liar I know." Chifuyu tells him, patting his back and offering him something to drink.

"Thanks." Sosuke thanks her, accepting the beverage and taking a swig out of the bottle.

"How is it by the way?" Chifuyu asks him, sounding sad, while gingerly lifting up the back of his shirt to get a look at the scar he got rescuing her.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Sosuke tells her, clearly not wanting to get into the subject.

"Man I can't believe it's been five years already." Chifuyu tells him as they sit down on a bench used for dumbbell training.

"Yeah, feels like it was only a couple of months ago." Sosuke agrees.

"Maybe that is cause we didn't get much face time huh? With me always getting deployed and you joining special forces." Chifuyu suggests.

"I guess you might be right. Either way I am very glad to see you again and to see you doing so well for yourself." He tells her, grabbing a couple of dumbbells to try out their weight.

"Thanks. Well I think I'll leave you too it, I can come back another time." Chifuyu says, getting up.

"What are you talking about? I think it's better to have a training partner and my roommate is still sleeping." Sosuke tells her, handing her a couple of weights.

"Yeah, how did that go by the way, after I left." Chifuyu asks him, joining him in his workout.

"OK I guess, she was accepting enough, though she was rather interested in my scar and how we met." Sosuke explains.

"Makes sense to me. Her sister is actually the one producing the IS core's you know , so naturally she and I have a close working relationship, which meant that our families spend a lot of time together. Actually, other than you freak of a walking IS lexicon she might even be the most knowledgeable student at the academy." Chifuyu explains.

"Impressive and hey, what's with calling me a freak?" Sosuke replies annoyed.

"What? It's not normal that you as a man know almost as much as me, the strongest female IS pilot ever." Chifuyu tells him.

"Hah, look at who thinks she's better than anyone." Sosuke challenges her with a smirk.

"I was only stating a fact." Chifuyu tells him.

"Well it's only a matter of time before I take over your spot as strongest IS pilot." Sosuke tells her.

"Hah, as if. Though I guess if it had to be anyone I'd prefer it to be you." Chifuyu says.

The two of them continue to work out, while chatting with each other for another hour or so before Houki, who had awoken only to find Sosuke already gone enters the gym, seeing Chifuyu straddling Sosuke with a smile on her face, seeming happier than Houki's ever seen her.

"Hey, Good Morning." Houki greets them, coming over to the two, who were practicing grappling moves.

"Morning." Sosuke replies awkwardly, still pinned by Chifuyu.

"Oh, Hi Houki. Don't worry, he's all yours now. I'm going to take a nap before class starts." Chifuyu tells them, walking out of the gym.

"How come you didn't wake me?" Houki asks.

"You looked very peaceful and I assumed you'd join me when you've woken up." Sosuke tells her, using a towel to wipe off his sweat.

"How long have you been here already?" Houki asks him, seeing him sweating up a storm.

"I don't know, hour. Hour and a half?" He replies.

"I guess I'm training alone then." Houki says, slightly disappointed.

"What are you talking about? I still have some gas left in the tank." He tells her, genuinely confused.

"Impressive, but good cause if you're up for it I can teach you the basics in Kendo like we discussed yesterday." Houki suggests.

"Sure." Sosuke agrees.

"Alright, come on then the Dojo is on another floor." Houki tells him and leads them to the Dojo, which is littered with Tatami mats and has a couple of practice weapons arranged at the walls.

"Cool, I didn't even know there was a Dojo in here." Sosuke says, looking around with interest.

"Yes, well lucky for us Mrs. Orimura is very proficient with the sword, which is why they build a Dojo." Houki explains.

"Why do you call her Mrs. Orimura? From what she told me you're quite close." He asks interested.

"I just want to support her as a teacher by showing my respect. Anyways, let's get started." Houki replies.

Houki then continues to teach him the very basics of Kendo while she's doing some advanced training on her own but enjoying the company none the less.

After the two of them are done training they head to their room where they take turns showering before heading out to class.

* * *

When class starts Chifuyu announces to Sosuke that he will get a personal IS since the usual one isn't available at the time, making the class discuss this development with wonder.

"Mrs. Orimura, I appreciate that the school would provide a personal IS, however I feel like I might be more fitted to be using a normal IS." Sosuke tells her.

"I already suspected you were going to request this so this IS's design is held very close to that of the standard ones, regarding their move sets.

"Well onto the next topic, we need to vote a class representative. Any suggestions?" Chifuyu asks the class.

"I'd be happy to take the place as this class's representative." Cecilia exclaims while another student suggests Sosuke.

"I don't think I am the best person for the job, but I think I know the perfect candidate. Houki." Sosuke tells them, pointing at the unsuspecting girl.

"What now?" Houki asks.

"True, she is very knowledgeable, and her sister's position is also something to consider." Their co-teacher says.

"Sister?" Some students ask.

"Yeah, her sister is Professor Shinonono, who is developing the IS cores." Maya explains.

"I am not my sister!" Houki says harshly.

"Well since she is too scared to take on the position of class representative, I guess the honor falls to me." Cecilia announces.

"Who is scared? That's it, you're on." Houki tells her.

"Alright it is settled, we will hold a match between Houki and Cecilia and the winner will become the class representative." Chifuyu announces.

* * *

|after class|

"That went well didn't it?" Sosuke asks Houki, heading to the cafeteria with her.

"That went well you say? Do you think I enjoy being challenged o the second day of school and being outed as the sister of the oh so great Tabane?" Houki asks him fuming.

"Hey, I think you are the best person for the job and that your sister is a sore spot I didn't know, I'm sorry." Sosuke apologizes, blowing to her.

"Don't cause a scene, let's eat in peace and we'll discuss this afterwards. By the way, you're paying for this meal and you'll be my very own sparring dummy later." Houki tells him demandingly.

"OK, what is a sparring dummy though?" Sosuke agrees.

"Oh, you'll see." Houki tells him an evil glint in her eyes.

* * *

Later that night some of the students living near the Dojo complain to Chifuyu about loud shouting coming from the Dojo.

Having to take care of it as a teacher she heads to the Dojo, only throwing on a not very much covering night gown and enters the Dojo, having heard Houki's voice yelling at someone.

"Alright, what is this ruckus?" Chifuyu asks, strutting into the room sleepily, only noticing Sosuke standing in the middle of the room looking like a truck run him over and staring at her.

"Don't ogle our teacher, focus dumb-suke." Houki snaps at him.

"Yes, sorry. And Chifuyu, you really have to remember that this school is co-ed now. Not that I'm complaining about the way you dress, but this is how rumors get started. A lonely boy found with a very attractive teacher only in her nightgown…" Sosuke tells her. Chifuyu's cheeks light up red at his hidden compliment and she crosses her arms over her front for some modesty.

"I came to check out who is causing this commotion in the middle of the night." Chifuyu tells them.

"I'm sorry Chifuyu. I was training for the match tomorrow and he was just being useless." Houki tells her.

"Yeah, he never got around to trying out the sword in Afghanistan. Here, catch." Chifuyu says, throwing Sosuke a rubber training dagger.

"What is a dagger supposed to do?" Houki asks grumbling.

"Show her Sosuke." Chifuyu tells him and steps aside to overwatch their spar.

"Begin." Chifuyu says and only a second later Houki is up against a pillar with the dagger at her throat and Sosuke staring at her like a trained killer.

"Oh, sorry did I go too far? I didn't want to disappoint you again." Sosuke apologizes to the girl, seeing that he shocked her with his move.

"No, no that's quite alright. How did you do that?" She asks him.

"It's like a second nature to me by now, I had to kill with daggers ever since I was 8." Sosuke explains, stunning Houki even further.

"Anyways Chifuyu, you better head to bed or you'll get a cold, here take this." He tells her, handing her a hoodie he wore beforehand.

"Thanks." Chifuyu accepts the hoodie with a smile and immediately puts it on, enjoying the feel of the clothing and that it smells like her crush, which is something Houki manages to pick up on.

"Night guys, and cut it short will ya? I don't need anymore girls interrupting my beauty sleep." She tells them.

"Sure." Houki agrees.

"So now, show me how you did that." Houki tells Sosuke, hopeful that the move will give her an edge over Cecilia tomorrow.

Sosuke then shows her his move and they try to come up with a way to adapt it to sword fighting, succeeding in a rudimentary version after another half an hour.

"Don't you think we trained enough? If we keep on practicing, you'll be exhausted before your match even starts." Sosuke tells her.

"Alright, we'll stop here today if you answer me one thing." Houki tells him.

"What do you want to know?" He replies.

"What's going on between you and Chifuyu? The two of you seem more like a couple than just old friends." Houki tells him.

"I can't speak for Chifuyu of course but I do like her a lot. I've had a crush on her for I guess a year by now, ever since the last time we had the opportunity to meet up." He tells her honestly, somewhat flustered at having to talk openly about his feelings.

"Well from what I've seen she's feeling the same about you." Houki tells him.

"Seriously?" Sosuke questions shocked.

"Yeah, can't say I blame her. I only know you for a day and I already know you are loyal, strong, smart and handsome, other than that big scar on your back.

"Uhh, thanks." Sosuke flustered by the girl complimenting him like this.

"Anyways, today was a long day, let's head to our room." He says, offering her a piggy-back ride, which she accepts feeling sore from all her training.

* * *

|The next day|

Instead of having class Houki and Cecilia have their match, which is went pretty evenly with them trading blows and Cecilia slowly gaining a lead with her longer range but Houki manages to use what she and Sosuke came up with just in time to win the battle with under 100 shield power remaining.

"Congratulations Houki!" Chifuyu tells the ponytailed girl cheerfully when she enters the IS armory after her match.

"Thank you, Mrs. Orimura. Do you mind having a word in private?" Houki replies.

"Sure, come on." Chifuyu says, leading the girl to a secluded part of the facility.

"Look I know this is way out of line for me to tell you this but I guess I do owe Sosuke one for believing in me and teaching me the winning move." Houki says.

"What are you talking about?" Chifuyu asks confused.

"Sosuke likes you, as in is crushing on you. I thought you might want to know, since you seem to feel the same way about him." Houki tells her.

"What are you talking about?" Chifuyu asks trying to play innocent but fooling nobody.

"I told you, what you do with this information is up to you, but piece of advice he isn't very bright with relationships so you might want to take the lead on this and I wouldn't wait too long or else some students might want to snatch him up.

"Ohh, some students huh? Are you one of them?" Chifuyu asks teasingly.

"I am considering it." Houki replies honestly, surprising Chifuyu.

* * *

|Meanwhile in another hangar|

Cecilia is putting away her IS when Sosuke walks up behind her.

"Great match. I was really impressed at the speed you were able to fire your gun." Sosuke compliments her, looking at her IS interested.

"What are you doing here? Houki entered the other hangar." Cecila asks him upset about her loss.

"Oh, she did? Well you fought well out there. I'd be glad to have you on my squad if there is a real battle." Sosuke tells her.

"You really mean that?" Cecilia asks shyly.

"Yes. And if you need any advice on your weapons let me know, firearms are one of my specialty." He offers.

"Thank you." Cecilia replies.

"Before I go, I have one question." He says.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Why are you behaving differently than before?" He asks.

"I think the realization just finally hit that I miss my home country and that there is no reason to take that out on other students." Cecilia replies.

"I see. Well like I said if you need anything you know where to find me." Sosuke tells her before taking off, going to search for Houki to congratulate her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Congratulations on your inauguration as class rep!" Sosuke's classmates cheer, having gathered in the cafeteria after hours.

"I think I missed something here, isn't Houki the class representative?" Sosuke questions quizzical.

"Oh you, you were promoted because I suggested that you should be the representative, being the only boy in the school and all and sweet Houki here agreed." Cecilia informs him cheerfully.

"Alright, if you don't want the job I guess I have no problem with it." Sosuke says, looking at Houki with slight surprise.

"Yes, I think it's better this way." She tells him.  
"That was such a great idea Cecila." A student says.

"Yeah, since he's the only male student it's good that we give him our full support." Another chimes in while they are gathered around the table Sosuke, Cecila and Houki are sitting at.

"Aren't you mr. popular." Houki says reproachful.

"I am?" Sosuke asks confused.

"Ugh, I'm going to our room." Houki grumbles, getting up from the seat.

"Sosuke, I know you will do a great job as representative, but if you ever need any help I'd be more than willing to help you out." Cecilia tells him, pushing herself up against his arm.

"Thanks?" Sosuke replies not knowing how to react.

"Anyways, I think it's time for everyone to head to their rooms right? Otherwise Mrs. Orimura will not be pleased." Sosuke says, pointing at the clock in the cafeteria.

"Oh, he's right, we better hurry!" The girls, other than Cecila say and hurry off to their respective rooms with Cecil and Sosuke being the only ones remaining.

"So, I didn't want to say this in front of the ohters, but would you be willing to train with me once we are allowed to by the teachers? You said you're proficient with firearms before right?" Cecila asks him shyly.

"Sure, no problem." Sosuke replies, moving to get up as well but Cecila hugs him strongly, pulling him back on his seat, saying, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." Happily.

In that very same moment Chifuyu walks into the cafeteria and sees Cecila trying to smother her secret crush with her breasts while Sosuke is overwhelmed and doesn't know what's going on.

"Oh, that hussy. I'm so gonna show her. Wait, no I'm the teacher." Chifuyu grumbles pissed, breaking the chopsticks she was carrying in two before calming down and going over to the pair.

"What are the two of you still doing here? You should already be in your rooms asleep." Chifuyu asks them in a strict tone.

"Oh, Sosuke and I were just getting to know each other better." Cecila says, letting go of the boy and getting up from her seat.

"We were?" Sosuke asks confused.

"Of course silly, see you tomorrow." Cecilia tells him with a wink and rushes off to her room when she feels Chifuyu stare a hole in the back of her head angrily.

"You need to be careful around girls like that." Chifuyu tells him, going over to the counter to put away a bowl she was carrying and throw away the chopsticks.

"Girls like that? English girls?" Sosuke questions, getting up from his seat and joining the teacher on her way back to the dorms.

"No, girls who throw themselves at you." Chifuyu sighs at his obliviousness.

"She did? Sorry I didn't notice, maybe that's why Houki was upset as well." Sosuke realizes.

"Houki was upset huh?" Chifuyu asks dreadfully, knowing that the girl is also interested in him.

"Yeah, I just thought she was upset I was made class rep, but your guess is possible too." Sosuke replies.

Gulping once Chifuyu stops and turns to her younger friend saying," Listen Sosuke I know it's been a hectic week, but do you think we could get together and talk tomorrow?"

"Sure, what's up with you? You're all red in the face. Are you not feeling well?" Sosuke asks worriedly, taking her hand and feeling for her pulse, making the older woman's blush increase even more at the skin contact.

"Uhm, no maybe I'm having an reaction to a lotion I'm using. I better go and check." She tells him hurriedly, rushing off to her room.

"Weird evening." Sosuke says, stopping in front of his room's door and knocks.

"You can come in." Houki says, sitting at her desk, already dressing in her sleeping gown which is basically a very thin kimono.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, first Cecila held me up and then Chifuyu wanted to chat before running off to her room." Sosuke tells her, stepping out of his shoes.

"Chifuyu too huh?" Houki asks upset.

"Hey, by any chance are you upset that I took your role as representative?" Sosuke asks concerned, sitting down across from the girl.

"No. I just… Nevermind." Houki grunts disappointed.

"If you say so." Sosuke says reluctantly and takes off his shirt, leaving him bare chested in front of the girl and lies down on his bed, checking the gun in his nightstand like every night.

"Good night." Houki grumbles annoyed, turning off the light in their room.

"Houki?" Sosuke asks after two minutes of silence.

"What?" She replies.

"I'm sorry If I did something to upset you, as you might've noticed I'm not the best when it comes to girls or socializing in general, but I like you and would like it if we could be friends." Sosuke says, fiddling with the knife he keeps under his pillow.

"OK, I'll accept the apology. Night Sosuke." She says softly, a small smile on her face while she relaxes on her bed.

"Night." He replies, putting the knife back under the pillow and lies down to sleep himself.

* * *

|next day – classroom of class 1-1|

"Hey Sosuke, the class match is coming up soon, did you hear that the representative of class 2 is being changed." A girl in Sosuke's class tells him, stopping at his table with two of her friends while Cecila is already standing next to him, having discussed when they should train together.

"Yeah, I heard it's a transfer student." One of the girls adds.

"Transfer student? Didn't the year already start?" Sosuke asks surprised.

"Supposedly she's from china." The girl sitting next to Sosuke chimes in.

"China huh?" Sosuke says, thinking back on his encounters with Chinese IS pilots.

"Still the only classes with personal Is's are 1 and 4 so it should be easy for you." The last girl tells Sosuke supportively.

"That information is outdated, the class two now has a personal IS as well." A petite girl with long twin pigtails announces, standing in their door.

"You? Nah, that can't be. What is your name? I'm Sosuke." He introduces himself, going over to her while extending a handshake after getting over his moment of surprise.

"I'm Lingyin Huang. And I've come here to declare war." Lingyin announces, not accepting the handshake.

"No way." Sosuke says to himself, going back to his seat, lost in thoughts.

"Hey, I'm still talking to you!" Lingyin yells until Chifuyu arrives behind her and bonks her on her head.

"Consider that your homeroom bell being rung." Chifuyu says, scaring the girl who quickly rushes to her own classroom.

* * *

|After class – cafeteria|

"Jo Sosuke, follow me." Chifuyu tells him, walking over to the teen who was about to sit down with his plate of food.

Sosuke follows her, shooting a apologetic look to Houki, who is pouting.

"Join me." Chifuyu tells Sosuke once they are back in her private office where she puts her tray of food on the couch table, leaving room for Sosuke to join her.

"OK? What is this about Chifuyu?" Sosuke asks wondering what's going on since the older woman is surprisingly quiet.

"I told you yesterday, we need to talk." Chifuyu replies.

"Ah right. So what did you want to talk about?" Sosuke asks.

"Haah." Chifuyu sighs loudly before stammering something so quietly and quickly Sosuke didn't understand a single word.

"Sorry, I couldn't understand that. What did you say?" Sosuke asks, looking at her with bewilderment.

"I… I… Ah screw it." Chifuyu stammers and turns to him, grabbing him at the back of his head and kisses him.

"Wha…" Sosuke says, his eyes wide open from the shock.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Chifuyu groans, hiding her face in her hands.

"Uhh, I'm not saying I disagree, but rather, why did you kiss me?" Sosuke asks, looking at the embarrassed woman he's been crushing on for a year.

"I'm in love with you alright? I know it's dumb and weird since we only met what 5 times? But it's how I feel. Ever since you rescued me I've started to fall for you. After what Houki said I just…" She tells him distraught, her eyes watering up.

"Chifuyu. I'm sorry I didn't know. I really suck at stuff like this." Sosuke sighs, facepalming himself.

"That's an understatement." She says, pulling away her hands from her face.

"I think you should go back to the cafeteria." She tells him quietly after searching his face, but not being able to read him at all.

"Wait. I should clear something up first." Sosuke says, looking her in the eyes.

"You're not the only one who's been having those feelings." Sosuke confesses, looking down at his hands.

"Ever since you came to visit me that time when I got the job in the military I couldn't stop thinking about you and imagining how great it'd be to go out with someone as amazing as you." Sosuke tells her, taking one of her hands with his shaking wildly from his own nervousness.

"So Houki was telling the truth and you feel the same?" Chifuyu asks relieved.

"Houki? What does she have to do with this?" Sosuke asks surprised.

"She told me how you feel about me, giving me the courage to tell you how I feel as well." Chifuyu explains.

"Hmm." Sosuke mumbles surprised.

"Look I know this still can't happen with me being your teacher and 5 years older. I just had to get it out of my system." Chifuyu says.

"Do you feel different then?" Sosuke questions.

"No… how could I, I was just hoping I would." Chifuyu replies somberly.

"Listen, I'm not saying that people will accept this or that it's the right time but I do love you as well, why shouldn't we try to be in a relationship, if you can overlook the fact that I'm a total idiot when it comes to this stuff." Sosuke tells her, caressing her face.

"You mean you'd be OK with this?" Chifuyu asks hopeful.

"Yeah, I assumed that was obvious by now." Sosuke replies.

"Sosuke!" Chifuyu says happily, smashing her lips onto his feverishly with him slowly following her lead.

"I've waited so long to do this." Chifuyu tells him, straddling him, while she's pushing him back on her couch and kisses him over and over.

"Uhm Chifuyu, I think we have class in 5 minutes." Sosuke tells her, gently pushing her back by her shoulders after a long make out session.

"Let them wait, I waited 5 years to do this." Chifuyu says, kissing him along his neck.

"As good as this feels and as much as I want this too we can't just abandon our posts." Sosuke tells her.

"Hmpf fine, but tonight you're coming over." She tells him with a smirk.

"What about Houki?" Sosuke questions.

"Ugh, and there you go bringing me back to crappy old reality." Chifuyu moans annoyedly.

"What?" Sosuke asks not following her train of thought.

"Houki is in love with you too, as is that blonde English hussy." Chifuyu explains holding her head, feeling a migraine coming on.

"WHAT?!" Sosuke shouts shocked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing every girl in this school is crushing on you, but those two are ones who really mean it and aren't only going after the only boy, who happens to be famous and strong." Chifuyu explains.

"What do I do, what do I do?" Sosuke asks freaking out at this.

"Date them too." Chifuyu sighs after a brief pause.

"Come again?" Sosuke questions, thinking he heard wrong.

"That's the only way I can think of how everyone is happy. I mean you do like them right?" Chifuyu asks.

"Well as friends, yeah. I never thought of something else since I'm in love with you…" Sosuke tells her.

"Sosuke, I know this makes things even more complicated and won't be easy for anyone, but I think it's the right thing to do. Assuming they are on board with this." Chifuyu explains.

"How can you be so OK with me having another girlfriend? I mean I'd certainly die of jealousy if you had another boyfriend." Sosuke asks stupefied.

"Well, I know Houki and she helped us get together in the first place despite her own feelings and it'd just feel wrong to accept her and exclude Cecila, she already is lonely and has honest feelings towards you." Chifuyu explains.

"Ugh, I guess you've got a point." Sosuke sighs.

"Hah, only you'd be disappointed in getting the opportunity to live every man's wet dream." Chifuyu laughs, giving him a sweet kiss on his cheek, before getting up from the couch with him and head towards their next class.


End file.
